Sin
How Sin joined the Tourney Over the past couple of years, he has been traveling with Sol as a bounty hunter and has overcome many hardships. He trusts Sol and looks up to him as a father, a friend, and a teacher. He is currently enjoying his journey. Sin is traveling with Sol when he discovers a wanted poster with Sol's picture on it. As Sol explains that the poster is Ky's way of asking for help, the pair are attacked by the Vizuel. Sin has a binding spell placed on him and is unable to help Sol in the fight until the bind wears off. After the fight, Izuna explains to them the situation and takes them to Illyria where they fight Valentine. When they find Ky in a binding spell, they also meet Raven. After a brief fight between Sol and Raven, Izuna takes Sol to find Dr. Paradigm in order to free Ky. With their return, Ky is freed and Sin has a small argument with him, which Sin ends by exclaiming that he always knew Ky "was a shitty king" as he runs out in a tantrum. To blow off some steam, Sin starts a fight with the Vizuel, but is eventually overpowered by Valentine. After extracting "The Key" from Sin, she also brainwashes him to fight Sol. Once Sol knocks sense back into him, the group chases after Valentine, only to be confronted by thousands of Vizuel. A few moments later, Dr. Paradigm and Ky, along with the Knights of Illyria, show up as the group prepares to fight the Vizuel. Sol leaves Sin with Ky to fight the Vizuel, while the rest of the group goes on after Valentine. Sin explains to Ky that he doesn't care what happens to him, but he will protect him for his mother's sake. The father and son pair lay waste to the Vizuel alongside the Knights. Ky tells Sin to go on ahead and help Sol while he finishes the fight with the Vizuel. Sin shows up at the last moment to help Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form, while Sol attempts to stop the Cube from opening. They succeed in holding off Valentine, but she transforms again. Sol tells the group to leave while he fights her alone. Sin refuses, but is knocked through the gate by Dr. Paradigm. In the aftermath, once Sol returns, Sin decides to stay in Illyria until his mother is freed from the time freeze placed on her. He also wishes to spend time with his father and mend the rift between them. Sin continues to follow Sol, carrying most of the extra luggage. With Ramlethal is finally captured thanks to Leo for sending Elphelt, Sin is tasked to watch over Ramlethal before she escape and doing into trying to destroy humanity again, by open up her emotions with his best effort, with the help of Elphelt, Ramlethal seems begans to developed more a little. He did protest Sol when he despise Elphelt that she might betray him and his allies to revived Justice. With Dr. Paradigm brings a great news to him and his father that they finally get his mother back, both father and son is happy about the news. Now his mother, Dizzy finally return from time space slumber than was sealed within Ky's old Thunderseal blade, Sin also finally calls Ky "dad", much to his parents' happiness to hear. After an ambush plan fail to protect humanity from Justice and Senato as That Man is captured by Bedman. He, his father and Leo defends inside Illriya castle from Senato's troops. With the three warriors who'd been battle Senato's troops inside the castle, splits up while Sol is outside try to attack a Justice controlled Chromus from above for opening, Sin goes to Dr. Paradigm and his mother to protect them from being hurt. Unaware to him, Elphelt left to help Leo, much Dr. Paradigm discharge it not to be involved in a battlefield. With only able to reunite with his father but lost contact with Leo, both father and son protects Dr. Paradigm and Dizzy when the castle is about to crumble. In final chapter, he, his parents and Dr. Paradigm survived the crumble, as his mother is unconciussed, Sin tried to find most of his allies who still alive. After finding Sol, Elphelt and Leo, the second King of Illriya alerts Sin and their allies to stay away from Elphelt, as her current state becomes evil when she'd thought to be helping Leo. As Sol had been predicted from the beginning that Elphelt did betray them by pretending to be friendly but to watch over Sol and keep him away from Justice, Sin believes it's a lie but Elphelt tells him is not. With Sol confronts Elphelt, he thought Sol that he will kill her permanently because he's Gear destroyed however, what Sol trying to do to get the real Elphelt back, realizing Sol did shows more positive behaviour since Elphelt reminds him someone he loved. While following Sol to happen, he finds himself face-to-face with a man who seeks glory, Takatora Todo. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Sin has his war flag rested on his shoulders. After the announcer calls his name Sin spins his war flag as the camera zooms then pierces it two times saying "Hey! Good to see you! Ready?" Special Moves Hawk Baker (Neutral) Sin touches the gorund making a thunder shock around himself. Consumes two bits of his calorie gauge. Beak Driver (Side) Sin pierces his flag forward. Can be charged up for a stronger hit. If B is tapped after, it will be followed into the I'm Sure I'll Hit Something, where Sin rapidly jabs his war flag. Consumes four bits of his calorie gauge, and one each on the jabs. Leap (Up) Sin uses his flag to vault into the air. Consumes three bits on the calorie gauge. Still Growing (Down) Sin takes a meat and eats it, filling his calorie gauge as he says "Not bad!" or "Bring out the chef!". If his calorie gauge is as zero, his recoveries take longer. Voltic Deign (Hyper Smash) Sin sends a slow but powerful ball of energy that hits five times. Raiden (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Sin swings his war flag up. If he hits, a cinematic plays Sin swings his flag saying "Takin' it to the limit!" then tackles his opponent with his war flag saying "I got a feeling this one's gonna hurt!" The opponent reacts to the attack randomly. For instances: *Another Sin: "C'mon! I can take it!" *Faust: "This treatment seems untested!" *Millia: "Do you plan ANYTHING?!" *Sol: "Show me what you've got kid!" *Ky: "I will weather this storm gladly!" *May: "Stop! Your eyes are scaring me!" *Chipp: "It'll take more than this to kill me!" *Elphelt: "P-Personal space!" *Potemkin: "I am impervious to your attacks!" *Slayer: "Don't hold back now!" *I-No: "Damnit... Where the hell did this come from?!" *Axl: "Time out! Time out!" *Ramlethal: "Fine. I have no purpose." *Venom: "How can raw strength overcome skill?!" *Leo: "Hah! Pain?! I'd sooner faint than admit this hurts!" *Zato-1: "Stress can affect sphincter control." *Bedman: "Your best isn't good, it's not even okay." *Yukimura: "Let's see if that works on me!" *Nobunaga: "Feeble efforts..." *Masamune: "Imbecile, that's very reckless!" *Shingen: "Pretty crazy for a charge at me!" *Kunoichi: "Oooh, I'm so scared now!" *Yoshimoto: "Wouldn't you rather play kemari instead?" *Yoshihiro: "That's right, show it off to the devil!" *Masanori: "Rah! I asked for a pounding myself!" *Takatora: "That's gonna make you famous?!" *Kylo Ren: "It's going to take more than that, you fool!" Then Sin slams the opponent into objects on the way. Then he finishes them off with a lightning strike saying "I did it!" over the prey's Star KO scream and a life lost from the stock. After that, he flies his flag saying "That's everything I got! Wanna see if you can top it?" Victory Animations #Sin taps his flag on his back saying "That really all you got?" then sets the flag on his shoulder and continues "Make me earn the next one!" #Sin swings his flag around in circles, then sets it on his shoulder, and his left hand on his chin saying "Well, how'd you like that!?" #Sin spins his war flag above himself, then swings it saying "Want a rematch? I won't hold back this time!" then sets the flag on the ground and flies it. On-Screen Appearance sin jumps to his starting point and says "My lightning's buy one get one free! Now you can get burned for just the price of a shock!" Trivia *Sin's rival is a retainer of the Azai, and later the Tokugawa who is seeking fame and glory, Takatora Todo while his second rival is the Sex Pistols Stand user, and a member of Bruno Buccellati's gang, Guido Mista. *Sin Kiske shares his English voice actor with Li Dian, Phan Phan, Adelheid Bernstein, Zoisite, Beedrill and Hawkman. *Sin Kiske shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Danny and King Lukas. *Sin Kiske shares his German voice actor with Jarod. *Sin Kiske shares his Arabic voice actor with Saber Stryke, Dr. Clash, Musashi Tomoe (in Getter-3), High Evolutionary and Nnoitra Gilga. *Sin Kiske shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tumble, Hamrio Musica, Yoichi Hiruma, Kanetsugu Naoe, Metal General, Issun, Mighty Gazelle, Rei, Third Raikage A, Towa, Jin Kazama, Shivers and Col. John Frost. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes